Skyhunter
by TheAcientHunter
Summary: Beast Wars story, set before 'Fallen Comrade'. A disturbance in space causes 2 new arrivals on earth, 1 with fierce intentions and 1 with alot of something, you'll just have to find out and read. Sry about the lines, i've got some problems with word.
1. Skyhunter

Hi people, this is my 3rd fanfic and my first Beast Wars fanfic (yes I know, when is he gonna stop saying it's his 4th,5th fanfic and so on, don't worry ill only do that for the next few hundred fanfics). Alright the space around Earth is disturbed by a ship or should I say ships.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beast Wars or any of the characters except this story, a cave and my characters.

Oh and PLEASE review if you even like it a LITTLE bit. Thank you.

Note: the rating and genre may change during the story is being written.

-------- ---------------- -------------- ------------------ ---------------------- --------------------------

Space, an empty void around planets, moons and stars. Like always nothing moved in the empty space, no disturbance of any kind inhabited the space around the planet known as Earth. It was always like this and will always be…until.

A vortex appeared out of nowhere and out came a Cybertronian Advanced Sky Hopper and following was a Deletron Class ship with the symbol of the predacons blazed upon the end wing. The ship fired it's forward cannons at the much smaller ship, either the pilot of the smaller ship was really crazy or really skilled he dodged all the blasts by going into a spinning diagonally while flying up and down.

The Predacon ship continued to fire until its weapon energy was completely depleted, inside the bridge of the ship were several consoles but only 2 figures, both bearing the mark of a predacon on their chests. "the weapon energy is totally dried out we cant fire on him anymore" said a deep male voice moving his fingers rapidly across his control panel.

"We'll have to try something else, put the ship on auto pilot and on a heading of 123 mark 498, we'll keep it on drift until we come back" said a slightly less deep voice but with more authority.

"Come back?" asked the other figure. "Yes, were going in fighter to fighter, grab your gear and get to the hangar".

The 2 figures made there way to the hangar and separately got into similar fighters to the Sky hopper. The fighters left the hangar and pursued the Sky Hopper which was nearing the nearby planet. The sky hopper turned around and headed right for the other 2 fighters and opened fire which the others dodged and flew out of formation later reforming and locking onto there target.

The sky hopper flew so fast and so unpredictable that it was impossible to lock any kind of target on it. The fighters decided to fire manually which was good for the pilot of the sky hopper because they were lousy space gunners without there handy computer lock.

Inside the lone Sky Hopper was 1 figure (it's a 2 man fighter) who's left hand was clutched tightly around the joystick while his other was rapidly pressing buttons on his console while his eyes (or optics) were working separately, his left eye concentrating on the radar and sensors and his other concentrating on what his hands were doing.

1 of the Predacon fighter pilots thought he'll be cleaver and stop firing at the Sky hopper and instead rush at full speed for a collision course, he might be able to clip the hopper's starboard engines to slow him down while his companion blow him out the universe.

But there was one thing that the Predacon did not know, that they were fighting a Maximal that is the best pilot in the entire Transformer's race.

The predacon pilot zoomed at top speed towards the hopper, mirroring all its manoeuvres and just at the last second of hitting his mark, a small object launched it's self of from underneath the ship and it landed and stuck it's self to the hull of the ship, in all this confusion the predacon pilot withdrew his ship from the collision and through the screen of his ship saw that there was a screen on the object and it was counting down.

5 the pilot was panicking, what should he do? 4 he tried to blast it off with the ship's cannons but of the course the lasers couldn't turn around and shoot the thing off, they would just go off into deep space. 3 he pressed the 'open' button which would open the cockpit, but in space it was automatically locked and cannot be opened. 2 he started punching the canopy with all his force. 1 BOOOOM!

The other Predacon pilot watched as his wingman's ship exploded into gas and flames, his friend, companion and wingman had just died in that explosion. 'He will pay…' thought as he reared his ship into a tight turn and fired all weapons in the direction of the hopper. Lasers, future bullets, torpedoes, beams fired in the hopper's direction.

The figure inside the hopper quickly calculated that the lasers, beams and bullets would pin him into a triangle sized tunnel where he couldn't go up, down or anything but only forward and backwards, the bullets would hit him directly which wasn't good considering that the engines are most vulnerable to bullets.

Thinking fast he released all bombs to set to explode on contact. A line of torpedoes flew over the hopper, beams fired in the right down corner whilst lasers the left down. The bullets fired in the middle and expecting to hit there mark, did not. Instead they were met with several small circular objects come face to face and then, nothing. The bombs managed to destroy most of the bullets, the pilot managed to manoeuvre slightly in the tight triangle to avoid the remaining bullets.

The remaining Predacon pilot smashed his fist on the side of his cockpit chair, In the confusion of the small explosions, he did not notice that the hopper pilot was able to break free and come up behind him. Beeping red and flashing on the predacon's console was a button which signalled a target lock on this ship and looked behind him and through the back of the window like canopy saw 4 bright orange torpedoes collide with the back of his ship, "sh-"

Off course a direct hit would have destroyed the ship but the Hopper pilot was aiming for the engines of his enemy, which with a triumphant smile saw that he succeeded and that the enemy pilot was heading for the surface of the planet.

Changing course to land on the surface did the Maximal pilot notice stasis pods in orbit. 'Wait, the only vessel I know off that has or is carrying stasis pods is…the Axalon! They must have crashed landed on this planet and then launched the pods in orbit in case they got damaged. I must contact them'.

At that moment all power on the Hopper suddenly went dead and the hopper went cruising down towards the planet beyond top speed and the pilot felt himself go hot as did the hopper reach an extreme temperature.

**Axalon**

"Hey eh, Boss Monkey we got some activity up there" said Rattrap looking at the Radar indicating activity in space.

------------- --------------- ------------------------- --------------- ----------------- ------------------

Alright you know the drill…REVIEW! Give ideas and comments.  
Happy Reading All.

Here's a picture of the Deletron Class ship (i dont own this picture) http://darkstar013310. 


	2. Crash, land And Confusion Part 1

Alright the next chapter up and running and thanks again LostAndDammed, he does seem like a stalker reviewing most of stories and chapters…must investigate but now I'm presenting the 2nd chapter to Skyhunter – Crash, Land and Confusion.

**LostAndDammed: **Thanks a lot.

Disclaimer: I……do…..not…..own…..BEAST WARS…I only own this story a cave and some other things.

------------ -------------------- ---------------------- ------------ -------------- ------------------ ------------------ -------

Recap:

At that moment all power on the Hopper suddenly went dead and the hopper went cruising down towards the planet beyond top speed and the pilot felt himself go hot as did the hopper reach an extreme temperature.

**Axalon**

"Hey eh, Boss Monkey we got some activity up there" said Rattrap looking at the Radar indicating activity in space.

----------------------- -------------- --------------------- ------------------------ ----------------------- -----------------

All the maximals inside the Axalon crowded around Rattrap's console as they looked at the screen showing 3 energy 3 spark signatures and 2 energy signatures.

"Hmm, it seems we have company. There's some allies up there or enemies…or both. Let me try and widen the range" Said Rhinox as he lightly pushed Rattrap out of the chair and got to work, moving his hands and fingers upon the buttons of his console. Suddenly one of the energy signatures went faint.

"Hmm, I can't get a lock…we could try visual. Cheetor boost power from the engine core (it may be offline but it still has power)" said Rhinox the Rhinoceros. The black spotted cheetah walked over to Navigation and pushed several powers, a low rumble deep from the ship could be heard as the power was first drained.

"Done" said Cheetor as he walked over. Rhinox pushed a button in the far corner of his console and the screen lit up with a picture of space and what was happening.

"My Primus it's a Sky hopper, an advanced one. What would a Sky hopper be doing here or got here?" said Optimus Primal the Gorilla. They all saw that the pilot of the Sky Hopper was doing exceptionally well, then the energy signature on the giant predacon ship that was in orbit fell down as 2 smaller ships came out the bottom of it.

"Predacon fighters…" growled Dinobot the Velociraptor. He himself was a predacon until he switched sides after challenging Megatron but cheat fully defeated. "Your friend is doing well…for a maximal" added Dinobot with surprise in his scratchy voice, it was a high praise to be praised by Dinobot if you were a maximal.

Cheetor stayed in awe as he saw the way the pilot manoeuvred his ship, he looked at Optimus. "Big bot, you don't think that's…" began Cheetor as he was interrupted by Optimus. "Quite possibly so" said Optimus. Rattrap, Rhinox and Dinobot looked at Optimus and Cheetor in confusion.

"Me and Big bot stayed on to flight score for an extra course and there was this guy who out manoeuvred everyone with skill, time, everything. But I forgot his name, something Hunter…or Skydude or I dunno." Explained Cheetor.

"I believe it was Skyhunter…" said optimus as one of the spark and energy signatures just died. "Looks like he's winning up there, hope he's on our side and not a stinking pred" said Rattrap as he peered at the screen.

"If I remember correctly he likes to go solo on things, he completed training missions on his own with no help or anything, but he is very loyal." Explained Optimus as his optics watched the scene from above appear.

They watched as the presumed Pilot, Skyhunter flew around until he managed to hit the other pilot and lose control over his hopper and they both went down.

"We have got to them him before the predacons do, even the other one. Where did they crash?" asked Optimus Primal. "The hopper landed in sector c, and the other one" Rhinox sighed. "Sector 7c, Predacon area." Said Rhinox. Optimus sighed at the news and ordered Cheetor to come with him to get to the Hopper.

--------- --------------- -------------------------- --------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Sorry that it's so short I've actually thought that it should be part 1 and 2 because this is so short a chapter. Ill make it up to you guys next chapter, Once again. Sorry.


	3. AuthorNote READ IF UR READING MY FANFICS

**Author's Note**

Hi guys, I'm currently putting this story on halt and ill be continuing my Darkest hour story and my Yugioh one. IF YOU ARE READING THOSE 2 STORIES THEN PLEASE READ THIS: I'm back at school so I won't be able to update much. Maybe twice a week, I'm starting my GCSE year and so, pretty important.

Snuffing up to the Best Note: I will be writing a sequel to the story but that's after I've written the next/last chapter to Snuffing up to the Best so please be patient with me.

Darkest Hour and Lightest Day Note: this story isn't any way near finished I still got plenty of chapters so keep on the look out for new chapters. I'll be devoting my story writing time purely on this story after I've finished Snuffing up to the Best.

Thanks for all my reviewers and readers, I hope this doesn't make you 'man this guy sucks' or anything like that so all, Keep safe, keep reading and just meh enjoy.

Happy Reading All.

TheAcientHunter.


End file.
